Haunting Sleepover
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie invites Katrina to Phantasma's house for a sleepover. Katrina doesn't know what to expect, especially since the party is being held at a haunted house full of ghosts!


**I've taken the liberty of combining two requests into one! So, guestsurprise and Rosto'sGirl, I hope you like it! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Cassie?" Katrina asked, packing her things.

"Sure! You'll love Phanty!" Cassie said, ready with her backpack. "And you'll love her dad! He's a little spooky, but he's cool!"

"But you've never told me what they're really like!" Katrina replied.

Cassie just gave her friend a knowing grin. "You'll have to see them to believe them!"

Katrina sighed and slung her backpack on. She's never been to a sleepover before. And she has no idea where she's going with Cassie. And what is this Phanty person like anyway?

Cassie and Phanty left the Grant Mansion and waited outside the gate. "Our ride will be here any minute."

Katrina only waited a second. A vehicle slowly pulled in front of them.

It was a hearse.

Katrina gulped, her face pale.

"Let's go!" Cassie chirped, smiling ear to ear.

Cassie opened the door, she looked back and saw a visibly stunned Katrina frozen in place.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Cassie said.

Seeing the complete lack of fear in Cassie's eyes. Katrina took a deep breath and entered the morbid vehicle.

As they drove to wherever they were going, Katrina asked the burning question, "Does this Phanty work for a funeral home?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we're driving to her home in a _hearse_." Katrina reminded.

Cassie let out a laugh. "Oh, no. Phanty lives in a-"

The hearse stopped. Katrina blinked twice. Were they already there? They've only been driving a few minutes! She looked out the window and saw a chilling sight.

Outside was the most terrifying mansion Katrina had ever seen. It was aged and crumbling, it's atmosphere dreadful and fearful.

Katrina felt her heart pumping like mad. It looked a house from her worst nightmares.

"Let's get this party started!" Cassie jumped out of the hearse.

Katrina warily emerged from the hearse. She approached the driver's window "Is this the right place?"

The driver turned and nodded to Katrina.

Katrina jumped and shook her head. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Was it her imagination or did the chauffeur have a skull for a head?

Cassie grabbed Katrina's hand. "Let's go, Katrina!"

The girls ran up the steps. Cassie knocked on the ancient door. It slowly creaked open. Katrina saw nothing but darkness, beckoning her to enter.

Cassie walked straight in.

"Cassie! Wait!" Katrina followed.

Katrina saw the inside. It was just as creepy as the outside. Dust covered the century old furniture, cobwebs were coated all over the corners. The house was completely unlivable.

Katrina did NOT want to be here. She grabbed Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie, let's get out of here!" she hissed. "Something's obviously wrong here! There can't be a sleepover here!"

"What's wrong?" Cassie smiled. "You're not scared of ghosts, are you?"

"What?! Me?! Scared of ghosts?! Absolutely not!" Katrina retorted. "I don't believe in something so unscientific as ghosts!" This was true. As a scientist, Katrina did not believe in ghosts.

Suddenly, soft laughter was heard. Katrina froze.

The room became cold. Cold as winter.

The sound of laughter grew. A strange fog began to surround the girls.

Katrina watched in horror as the fog hovered above them and take form.

Katrina realized the fog wasn't fog. It was transparent form of ghosts! Several transparent, ghoulish ghosts grinning at Katrina and Cassie.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OOOOOOOOOOH!"

"AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They booed and wailed and cackled at the humans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Katrina understandably screamed and took off running down a dark hallway.

"Katrina! Wait up!" Cassie chased after her friend.

Katrina didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to get out of this haunted house. Cassie managed to catch up and tackle her to the ground. "Katrina! It's okay!"

"N-N-NO IT'S NOT!" Katrina hugged Cassie so tightly, Cassie could have sworn she heard her back crack. "This isn't possible! G-G-Ghosts aren't real!"

"Yes, they are!" A ghost girl came through the wall smiling at Katrina.

Katrina squealed and tried to hide behind young, little Cassie.

"Don't be scared, Katrina. This is Phanty! She's the girl I was telling you about." Cassie explained. "I didn't tell you because I knew you don't believe in ghosts. So, I thought if you met Phanty with your own two eyes, you'd believe me!"

"Sometimes seeing is believing! WAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Phanty laughed her trademark laugh, unnerving Katrina.

A ghost in a hat and trench coat appeared beside Phanty. "Pleased to meet you, Katrina."

"This is my phantom father." Phanty introduced.

"H-Hello..." Katrina said, rather hoarse. She couldn't believe this. Ghosts. Real, actual ghosts.

"You'll have to forgive my friends for frightening you." said the phantom. "They're here for a meeting and no ghost can resist scaring a human." He chuckled. "But I assure you, we are harmless. We just enjoy scaring people, that's all." He hugged his daughter. "Phanty, you and your friends have fun upstairs."

"I will, Father!" Phanty said as her father left.

Katrina felt faint. But Cassie assured her that Phanty means well. She also told her that Phanty saved her from malicious bullies.

That's all Katrina needed to calm down. If Phanty saved Cassie from the wrath of bullies, how bad can she be?

Phanty showed the girls to her bedroom. It was just as dark and spooky as the rest of the house. There was an old canopy bed, a writing and reading nook, a tall window with a view of the dark forest, and an old pipe organ in the corner of the room.

"So, wanna hear me play?!" Phanty asked excitedly as she sat in front of the instrument.

Before either one could answer, Phanty began playing the organ. It started deep and spooky, then became upbeat and pretty catchy!

Katrina actually started to smile! She and Cassie began to dance to the spooky-fun beat.

The slumber party fun had begun! And it was already in full swing!

Once Phanty was done, Cassie and Phanty were exhausted!

"I'm gonna need a drink!" Cassie said. "I'll be right back with some soda!"

Cassie left the room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. But before she could get there, she hid from two of Phantom Father's friends.

"Why would the phantom have humans in his house?"

"I heard his daughter is friends with them. What's up with that? Especially that little one. She wasn't screaming like her friend! She didn't even flinch when we appeared!"

"I think there's something wrong with her head."

Cassie heard that. And it hit her hard.

"Hmph, she shouldn't even be here if she doesn't fear us. How can she even call herself a normal human if she doesn't fear us ghosts?"

 _'But...I am normal...'_ Cassie thought. Then again, she did hang out with ghosts, aliens and monsters. Those aren't exactly normal human standards.

 _'Maybe...maybe I shouldn't be here...'_

Cassie sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Cassie?"

The girl turned around and saw Katrina and Phanty.

"What's the matter, Cassie?" Katrina asked, concerned.

Phantom Father came through the wall. "Is something troubling you, my dear?"

"I...I don't feel so good." said Cassie. "I have to go home."

"What?! Go home?!" Katrina blurted out. "But we just got here! And you're not sick! You were fine just a minute ago!"

"Well, I'm sick okay?!" Cassie retorted, she blinked. "I mean..." She faked a cough. "I'm not feeling well now..."

No one was buying it. At all.

"Why are you so upset, Cassie?" Phanty said, affectionately stroking Cassie's head.

Cassie tried to leave, but Phantom Father blocked her path. "We won't let you go until you do!"

Frowning, Cassie ran right through the phantom, but she stopped and shivered. Passing through a ghost felt like ice cold water being poured all over her.

Phantom Father smiled at Cassie's quivering. "Shouldn't have done that."

Despite feeling like a popsicle, Cassie tried to run.

Katrina saw the two ghosts smiling. "Uh, shouldn't we all go after her?"

"Of course." Phanty said. "It's impossible to run from a ghost!"

* * *

Cassie was almost to the door when she started floating! "WHOOOOA!"

It was Phanty. "Time for a ride!" She flew Cassie all over the mansion!

"AAAAAAAAAH! WHOA! PHANTY! SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!" Cassie pleaded.

"Why? You're flying like a birdie!" Phanty cackled. "WEEEEEEEE!"

Cassie knew she couldn't get Phanty to release her. So ,she had no choice but to embrace it. And it was pretty fun!

"I'M FLYING!" Cassie shouted with joy. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"IT IS!"

Cassie looked beside her and saw Katrina flying with Phantom Father! "BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!"

And it was true. The girls were having the time of their lives! The flew out the window and all above the forest! It was like a dream! Cassie had always wanted to fly! And it was certainly a fun experience for Katrina as well!

Finally, the ghosts and the girls returned to Phanty's room. The were placed on Phanty's bed, but they were pinned and the ghosts started tickling them!

"AAAH! HEHEHEHEHEY PHANTY!" Cassie screamed as Phanty tickled her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!" Katrina laughed out. Phantom Father tickled her stomach as his ghostly tail tickled her feet.

The girls were laughing like crazy. Katrina was amazed how incorporeal beings such as ghosts can even tickle people! Cassie was too busy laughing to notice.

Once the tickling was done, the girls were even more exhausted than before.

"So, feel better now?" asked Phanty.

"Much." Cassie said, getting up. "I'm sorry for how I acted. You see, I overheard a couple of ghosts saying I don't belong here because I wasn't normal."

"What do you mean not normal?" Katrina asked.

"Well, they said normal people are scared of ghosts and they said something was wrong with my head..." Cassie frowned until Phanty gave her a quick tickle.

"Don't let those dead weights get to you!" Phanty said. "Normal is relative. It's about how you feel, not by what you look like or what you do!"

"And hwo do you feel about us?" asked Phantom Father.

Cassie smiled. "I feel proud having you guys as my friends! And if no one else likes that, well, it's their tough luck!" She puffed out her chest proudly. "And I'm proud of all the friends I've made! And that's the truth!"

Cassie was then embraced by all her friends. This was without a doubt, the best sleepover ever.

* * *

 **To Rosto'sGirl: I hope you liked it, Amiga! Including your OC Katrina into this story was a thrill and honor! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: And I hope you liked it too, Amiga! I hope you're okay with me including Katrina into the story as well! She's a great OC and I hoped you liked her!  
**


End file.
